


Blues, Stripes and Crosses

by carlyhope



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected visit from Uncle Stork turns their lives upside down. Or maybe the way they should be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blues, Stripes and Crosses

She was staring hard at the picture and was mulling over the different ways of how to best break the news to him. But deep down she knew there was no good way. She needed to say it out loud – yes, she did think about writing a letter for a moment, let him process and then wait for his reaction. She had no idea what to expect and she had no idea what reaction she wanted. Basically she knew nothing except that she needed to tell him.

She has been plucking up the courage for the last six weeks when she finally had to face the truth and take the test. Since that nerve wrecking afternoon she had it confirmed by a doctor and had her first ultrasound too. And as she listened to the heartbeat she wanted to have him there so much it scared her.

She was nowhere near ready to share the news but she suspected she never will be. And he had a right to know. She needed him to know.

That’s why she was currently in front of his apartment talking herself into stepping out of the car while the night that caused her current predicament flashed in front of her eyes. In Dolby Surround and in Technicolor.

It was the wrap up party for the last movie and the general mood was happy though somewhat nostalgic. There were a lot of funny-slash-embarrassing stories and a lot of hugs. And suddenly she was standing in front of him and it seemed as though in that very moment they both realized that the reason for keeping seeing each other was gone.

This epiphany resulted in a heated make-out session in her car that was taken to the next level on her couch in a steamy and passionate encounter. The next stop was her bed when they made torturously sweet and slow love for who knows how long.

After laying sweaty and spent for another immeasurable amount of time to regain feeling in their limbs they moved to bathroom where they celebrated a regular fuck-fest. One moment she was showering the next she was pressed against the tiles with him filling her so perfectly she almost couldn’t believe it. They were both drying their hair and she was deciding whether or not to apply some lotion when suddenly she was sitting on the counter with her legs wrapped around his waist. Not that she complained. She very much enjoyed it. Several times over.

After that they fell asleep holding onto another. She was the first one to wake up and seeing his slightly parted lips and the long shadows his eyelashes cast over his flawless cheekbones she basically molested him into awareness. Not that he protested much. More like not one bit.

After the post-coital bliss subsided and the cold hard reality reared its ugly head they both clumsily searched for some clothes and stuttered their way through excuses of too much alcohol and nostalgia while they both knew only too well that they were sober and scared.

She hasn’t seen him since. And that was three months ago.

She finally persuaded her body to function. Out of the car. Through the door. Up the stairs. In front of his apartment she took in a deep breath. Then another three and then she knocked. She waited one heartbeat. Two, three, four, five …eleven … seventeen…and then he opened the door and her heart stopped altogether.

“Kris?” his voice and expression beyond surprised. “What are you doing here?”

What she wanted to do was throw her arms around him and cry. What she did was clearing her throat and motioning behind him.

“Can I go inside?” she didn’t recognize her own voice and the confusion on his face just kept on growing.

“Of course.”

He stepped away to let her in. She went straight to the small living room and sat on the sofa afraid her feet would give away under her if she remained standing for one more second. He didn’t say a word just sat down on the armchair across from her and waited.

“Do you remember the wrap-up party?” he winced as though she slapped him. OK, bad opening.

“I’m pregnant.” Were the next words coming out of her mouth.

She had a vague memory of preparing a speech before coming. And this wasn’t it. And he just sat there staring at her without as much as blinking saying nothing. The silence was unbearable but she needed him to say something first.

And after what felt like hours he finally did.

“Are you sure?”

_Seriously?!!!?_

“That it’s yours?”

“That you are pregnant.”

_Oh._

She grabbed her purse and poured out its content on the table.

“I have the blues, the stripes and the crosses.” She tossed several of the about twenty tests his way.” I have blood results.” She tossed the envelope his way too. He was yet to move. “Oh, and I have a photo too.” She handed him the ultrasound picture.

That’s when he finally moved. He took the picture and she could see that his hand was shaking. And then he sat back and just starred at it.

Why wasn’t he saying anything? He had something to say about everything so why the hell did he have to decide to shut up now? She was fighting the urge to start to bait her nails only barely. Another urge she had was to start screaming. Or smack him over the head with something. The lamp on her right seemed like a good choice.

And then he finally reacted.

He stood up took the two steps necessary to reach her and then he dropped to his knees. It was her turn to be shocked. But he wasn’t finished. He wrapped his arms around her waist kissed her stomach and then laid his head on it.

Her hand tangled in his hair on its own accord and the tears finally spilled.

“I’m keeping the baby.” She whispered even though it was too late to do anything about it anyway. But she needed to say it out loud. She needed him to hear it.

“Good.”

And that was it. That was all he said about it.

As though by some silent agreement she didn’t remember making he more or less moved to her apartment during the next week intent to placate her every craving and whim. He searched for strawberry ice-cream at three in the morning. Drove to the other side of the town for her favorite crackers. Rubbed her feet or back when she complained of pain or swollen ankles. Held her when she was in a weepy mood. Patiently let her scream at him for every stupid little thing when she was in a bitchy faze. Sang her to sleep when she felt too exhausted to even rest.

Simply put he was being his usual perfect self. And he denied it every time she mentioned it to anyone.

He accompanied her to every check up and his reaction when he heard the heartbeat of their baby for the first time still made her feel a little guilty about not taking him with her the very first time around.

“Do you want to know the sex of the baby?” the doctor asked as she run with the ultrasound thingy over her stomach again.

“As long as you don’t tell us it's half vampire…”

“Yes, we do.” She interrupted him trying to find a way to smack him but the doctor just smirked.

“You are having a girl.”

She was looking at him at the doctor's announcement and his smile almost blinded her. She didn’t really care either way but at his reaction a picture of a small girl with wild blonde locks, her eyes and his smile flashed in front of her mind eye and suddenly she was grinning too.

“Would it be incredibly tacky if we called her Isabella?” he asked as they came back home and she set about preparing them a dinner.

She turned around the knife in her hand aimed at him threateningly.

“Over your dead body.”

And he just stood there with his trademark grin plastered on that beautiful face of his.

They talked about the name over dinner but didn’t really have any usable suggestions so they left it at that for the time being.

The first time the baby moved she was in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

“Rob!!!”

He burst in, in panic after her scream.

“What is it?!”

“She moved.” She said as she grabbed his hand and put it on her belly.

“Kris.” He whispered in amazement as he felt the soft flutter under his hand. He looked up at her with tear filled eyes.

“I know.” She whispered back. Her eyes were moist too.

After that he started to occasionally sing to her belly too. The first time he did she dissolved into tears and he panicked. It took her half an hour to convince him that it was just the hormones that he did nothing wrong and that she didn’t mind.

As she was nearing the end of her second trimester she became increasingly horny. Everything he did, made her want to jump him so bad she had to hold onto something to not actually do it. So she started to avoid him as much as possible. Which was rather difficult since they were living together.

Fortunately he blamed it on the hormones and didn’t seem to mind. Which was the only positive thing about it because her plan was backfiring horribly. She missed him terribly and she was having the dirtiest dreams ever. She was going crazy and she was sure she was gonna snap any day.

When she finally did it was with a bang.

It was scorching hot outside so she was dressed, or undressed, accordingly and she was preparing an ice cream when she heard the door open and moments later he entered the kitchen.

When he spotted her he gave an appreciative whistle and murmured.

“And I was thinking it was hot outside.”

The desire in his eyes was the last straw. She crossed the kitchen in matter of seconds grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into the bedroom.

And there several months of pent up need and desire were set free. They made love in every way imaginable and in some she was sure were their own invention. He kissed every piece of her skin several times over and she only gladly returned the favor. She couldn’t walk properly the next day but she couldn’t be happier.

It was as though the last piece fell into place and now the picture was perfect.

She was surprised of how much both of them were holding back before that night. Words, caresses, offers, needs, wants.

After yet another beautifully spent afternoon he said that they were both stupid for waiting for so long for it to be like this. She couldn’t agree more.

When her water broke she was out with his sisters. Lizzie ushered them into her car while Victoria called him and told him to meet them at the hospital.

He burst in, in whirlwind of messy hair, panicked eyes and sweaty hands but the moment she saw him she calmed down. And as he took her hand in his he calmed down too.

They could do it. They will do it. Together.

She couldn’t really remember much from the labor afterwards. Just the pain, his voice, his hands and the first cry of their daughter. She got a glimpse at the screaming bundle before they took her away to clean them both up.

She was back in her room exhausted but anxious to see her daughter just like the man sitting on the bed beside her. And then the door opened and the nurse bestowed a little yellow bundle into her arms.

She was so beautiful. Their baby girl.

His one arm was still around her and he reached the other one to gently stroke their daughter’s cheek. Then he dropped a kiss on her forehead and whispered the words she knew were so many times on the tip of his tongue before.

“I love you. I love you both so much.”

She looked up and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

“I love you too.”

They gazed into each others eyes for few more seconds before looking back at their daughter. How she loved those words.

_Their daughter._

There was a knock and Lizzie stuck her head in.

“Ready for some visitors?”

“Come in, auntie.”

Lizzie scowled at her but stepped in just like the rest of their families. Everyone took their turn at admiring the baby while both of them just smiled proudly. It was her father who asked the question.

“So what are you going to call her?”

All eyes turned to them and they realized that they still didn’t know.

But it wouldn’t have been him if he didn’t have some answer.

“Well, we are not naming her Isabella, that’s for sure.”


End file.
